The present invention relates to a harvesting attachment for stalk fruits standing in rows, such as corn. More particularly, it will relate to a harvesting attachment which has a cutting device arranged in the picking region of at least one harvesting unit.
Attachments of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such attachments is disclosed, for example in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,094. It has been recognized from practice that when cutting disks of the cutting device are supported axially movably and acted upon by the force of a spring, the cutting disks can tilt in the event of the tough product or strong dirtying in the region of the cutting arrangement. This can result in splitting of the cutting edges of both cooperating cutting disks during the cutting process. Thereby the cutting output is considerably worsened and stoppage takes place during picking up the stalk fruits as a result of this phenomenon.